Rabbit On the Run
by Gill Jr
Summary: Scully buys her a new pet to keep her company.


Title: Rabbit On the Run!  
Author: Gill, Jr.  
E-mail Adress: MmentMori@aol.com  
Rating: PG-13 (mild cussing)  
Category: A slight bit of MSR   
Spoilers: Quagmire  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Summary: Scully buys a new pet to keep her company.  
Disclaimer: As much as I claim to everyday, unfortunately, they're  
not mine. (Darn!) I'm just borrowing them for the use of  
this story. Mulder and Scully belong to CC, 1013, Fox,  
and those talented actors, Gillian Anderson and David  
Duchovny.   
  
Author's Notes: Please, please, PLEASE send me feedback!!!! It would be greatly appreciated  
by me. I'll accept constructive criticism, but please, don't flame me!  
Thanks, and enjoy! ;oD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rabbit On the Run!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A fanfic by Gill, Jr.  
  
The ringing of bells on the top of the door made the sales clerk look up. Under the door stood a petite, red-headed woman. "Hi!" said the sales clerk.   
  
"Hi." said the red-headed woman, gazing around the pet store.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the sales clerk.   
  
"No, I think I'm okay," said the woman, making her way towards the tropical fish.   
  
The man smiled and went about his work.  
  
Dana Scully passed the tropical fish aisle. , she thought. She then passed the reptiles. Just then, a snake moved near her and hissed. , she thought, moving a little faster, now. Ever since the demise of her faithful dog, Queequeg, she'd felt like a part of her was missing. In fact, that's why she was at the pet store...to find another pet to bring some joy into her life.   
  
Just then, an object caught her eye. She walked towards it. Inside of the cage, a beautiful white and tan bunny look up at her. , she thought. , she thought, excitedly. She walked up to the man at the front desk.  
  
"Yes?" asked the sales clerk.  
  
"I'd like to purchase one of those rabbits," she said, pointing to a cage with five rabbits in it.   
  
"Sure. Lemme just get an individual cage for it." said the man, grabbing a smaller cage.   
  
"Which one?" he asked, as they approached the rabbits' cage.  
  
"That one," she said, pointing to the one she had seen earlier.  
  
The man slowly unlatched the gate and let the bunny out, into the smaller cage.   
  
"If you could just come up to the front desk to fill out a few ownership forms?" asked the man, bringing the rabbit with him to the counter.   
  
"Okay," said Scully. She took out a pen from her purse and began filling out the form. When she had finished, she lightly set down the pen.  
  
"All done?" asked the man, looking up from the computer.  
  
"Yep!" said Scully, looking over at the pet that was almost hers. "How much'll it be?" she asked the man.  
  
"Well, including the rabbit, and the proper equipment..."he said, punching in a few keys on the keyboard, "...it'll come to $210.00 even." he said, looking up at her.   
  
"Okay," she said, taking out her checkbook. She finished writing it out, and handed the torn-out check to the sales clerk. He took it from her, loaded it in the cash register, and smiled up at her.   
  
"Now you're all set!" he said.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, picking up her new rabbit's cage by its handle.   
  
"Thank YOU," said the man, smiling again. She then walked out the door to her car. She opened the passenger side door and set the caged rabbit down on the seat. She shut the door and climbed in her door. She backed up out of the parking space and drove home.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
The next day, at work, Dana sat at her "desk" with her hands cupping her face. She was pondering what to name her bunny! Soon, her FBI partner, Fox Mulder, noticed her state.   
  
" 'S there anything wrong, Scully?"  
  
She spun her swivel chair around to face him.   
  
"Yes, actually there is." Scully said. She caught Mulder by surprise.  
  
, he thought.  
  
"I don't know what to name my new pet rabbit!" she said.  
  
"Hmmm...he said, thinking.  
  
"...maybe...Spooky!!" he said, a grin crossing over his features.  
  
She actually started laughing! So much, that she hunched over.   
  
"What?!" he asked, now chuckling himself.  
  
"That's PERFECT!" she said, still giggling.  
  
"Really?" he asked, still amused.  
  
"Of course! It's great!" she said, now smiling at him. He smiled back. Then, they went about the rest of their work.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Dana Scully walked into her apartment after work. , she thought. He was staying late. He had told her he would try to come over her house later that night to see her new pet bunny, Spooky. She wasn't so sure he'd make it tonight. She sighed, and walked into her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She was down to just her panties and bra before she realized something.  So, not caring that she was nearly naked, she ran to the living room. She opened the cage. She started to take out Spooky's food dish, but the sound of a key being stuck in the door froze her in her tracks. The person slowly opened the door, but Dana remain motionless. Fox Mulder did the same when he saw Scully. But then he quickly turned around.  
  
"Jeez, Mulder!!" said Scully, clearly caught off-guard. "Here...come in," she said, pointing to the couch. "Oh, and I have to DRESS!!" she said, dashing to her bedroom. He laughed to himself. He looked over at the bunny. , he thought. _, he thought, opening the cage. The rabbit really seemed to warm up to him--it went right into his hands! He cradled it in his arms, but to his surprise, it bit him! , he thought, practically throwing the damned animal back into its cage. Before he could remember to lock the cage, Scully walked into the room in her usual, silk blue pajamas.   
  
"You look nice, Scully," said Mulder, admiring her from head to toe.  
  
"Gosh, Mulder...it's ONLY my pajamas!" she said, blushing a little. He laughed. Scully plopped down next to him on the couch.   
  
"So what do you need, Mulder?" asked Scully.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really. I just stopped by to say 'hi' to you and Spookow you were doing." Scully grinned at him. "I'm fine. Spooky's doing good, too, as far as I can tell," said Scully, glancing over to the rabbit's cage.  
  
"Oh, my G-d, Mulder!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Spooky's gone! Come on, Mulder, you have to help me catch him!" said Scully, springing up from her place on the sofa.   
  
"Right." Mulder said, a little more reluctant than Scully in getting up.   
  
Scully went to one end of the apartment, and Mulder went the other way.   
  
"Have you found him yet?" asked Scully, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"No!" said Mulder, quietly.  
  
"All right. We'll keep looking for another ten minutes...he couldn't have gotten far!"  
  
So they looked for another ten minutes, but they didn't find the bunny.  
  
Scully sighed and plopped down next to Mulder on the couch.   
  
"There's NO way he could have gotten out of the apartment, is ther?" Scully asked Mulder.  
  
"I don't know. It's your apartment, not mine." stated Mulder.  
  
Scully glanced far away now. It was then that she noticed a movement by the fireplace. Spooky! Scully lunged forward after the bunny. Unfortunately, Mulder noticed the bunny at the same time, and did the same thing as Scully, resulting in a collision.  
  
Scully made an "oomph" sound as she felt the floor slap her back. And the fact that all of Mulder's weight was on her didn't make her feel good, either. "Ow." was all Scully could say. Mulder quickly moved his arms and legs a little to take some weight off his partner. He looked down at the woman under him. The beautiful blue eyes of the woman he loved looked back at him. He studied the details of her face...her jawline, cheekbones, her full red lips. He also noted her long eyelashes. They had always fascinated him. Then, he saw his favorite feature...her barely noticeable freckles. He saw one on the tip of her nose. He slowly lowered his face over hers and brought his lips down to the tip of her nose. They lingered there for a while before he stopped the kiss. He watched from above for Scully's reaction. She shut her eyes to savor the moment. Mulder took this opportunity to kiss each eyelid. He waited for her reaction again. He wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. She opened her eyes. She couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
"Kiss me, Mulder."  
  
So, with pleasure, Mulder lowered his lips over hers. They were both a little shocked at the electricity their lips created at the first touch. He took her lower lip into his mouth and began suckling on it. In return, Scully put both her hands on Mulder, one on the base of his neck, and one, ruffling his hair...one of the things she liked to do most. Then, she took her hand away from his neck and reached her hand between them, unbuttoning his shirt. Mulder did the same, but then reluctantly, broke off the kiss. Scully had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Let's take this to the bedroom," said Mulder, getting up. In one swift movement, Dana was in his arms. She smiled at him and reached up to kiss his cheek. When he reached the bedroom, he placed her lightly on the bed. But before he came to join her, he got up and shut the bedroom door which didn't get opened for a long, long time.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
All done, bye bye.   
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
